


【VIXX90】妄想症-09

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-09

車學沇無法反駁，吸了吸鼻子跪在對方腿間拉下鄭澤運的褲頭，半硬挺的東西在自己手的撫摸下慢慢硬起來，頭頂上傳來鄭澤運微微加重的呼吸聲，車學沇閉上眼湊上前張口把對方的性器含到嘴中。

就像鄭澤運說的他很熟練，可以說是被迫熟練起來，他清楚記得的一次給人口時自己因為完全沒做過，太緊張牙齒打顫的嗑到對方，當下就被暴躁的贊助商搧了一個巴掌。

結束後經紀人哥來接車學沇時，看著他腫了一邊的臉頰和擦破的嘴角也緊張得不曉得如何是好，只能趕緊拿來冰塊給他冰敷，希望明天消腫後可以靠上妝掩飾，有了那次經驗他不得不特別上課“練習”看著經紀人給他拿來的練習道具，車學沇手裡握著仿真的男性器官，在狹窄的個人練習間裡坐在椅子上車學沇看著他眼前的經紀人哥。

『哥……這個。』

『學沇吶…對不起，但是……你不能再受傷對不對?』經紀人哥說著蹲下來手扶著車學沇的肩膀，又指了指他嘴角還沒完全好的傷痕，所以那天之後在團體練習結束後他又多了一道個人練習。

「唔……嗚嗯，哈嗯。」口中吞吐著鄭澤運的碩大，男性賀爾蒙的味道充斥著鼻腔，即使每次給人口交他都噁心的想吐，但或許是因為對象是鄭澤運生理上沒那麼難受，但是心裡依然是疼到不行。

車學沇真心為自己感到可悲，看看啊，你正跟自己所愛的人進行肌膚之親可是對方只把你當成下賤的洩慾工具。

「呃…呃嗯，嗚。」口中的性器已經脹的直挺挺，鄭澤運的尺寸確實驚人讓車學沇幾乎無發整個含入，卻不料在他想稍微退出一些休息一下時，鄭澤運一把按住他的後腦把整根陰莖插入他喉嚨。

整個食道被佔滿瞬間讓車學沇有股反胃想吐的感覺，他想他真的無法習慣深喉，呼吸道被壓迫讓他難受的瞇起眼睛，眼眶裡的淚水終於忍不住滑落，鄭澤運此時卻在他的食道裡小幅度的抽插。

車學沇很難受但還是怕牙齒弄痛對方只能盡可能的張大嘴，手指抓緊對方褲腿，跪在地上的膝蓋有點痛可是卻無法挪動，慢慢的他感受到鄭澤運彎下腰，兩手捧著他腦袋兩邊，鼻尖似乎抵到他的腦門上磨蹭了兩下，在恍惚中車學沇似乎聽到他低低喊了一聲:「……學沇。」

不過他還沒來得及聽清楚又被人扯著頭髮拉開，嘴角掛著因為長時間無法闔上嘴巴而留下的唾液，眼睛因為水光有些模糊看不清眼前的人，沒等他視線聚焦，鄭澤運便一把抓住車學沇的手背把他從的上拉起來，反手用跟剛才一樣的姿勢把他抵到牆上。

「嗚……」還沒反應過來發生甚麼事情，鄭澤運已經動手開始解他的皮帶，這時車學沇才慌張的想阻止可全身發軟又被壓制住無法反抗，很快就被人鬆開皮帶褲頭，西裝褲落在腳邊，鄭澤運的氣息從後方傳過來，輕輕的在他耳邊吐氣，又吻了吻他的耳根，幾乎要讓他產身溫柔的錯覺，可是此時對方的一句話又打破他的幻想。

「這裡…和這裡，很明顯。」鄭澤運說著纖長的手指在他的腰窩和大腿游移，車學沇知道他只的是他身上還沒消退的痕跡，鄭澤運又吐了一口氣張口咬在他的耳垂上在他耳邊說道:「你這婊子。」

溫柔什麼的果然是錯覺，車學沇想自己或許精神有問題吧，連稍微不那麼粗魯的動作都能幻想成溫柔，誰會對他這種骯髒的東西溫柔。

「啊!」瞬間鄭澤運扯下他的底褲，手掌在他的臀辦上滑過，沒有什麼多餘的動作直接來到後面的入口，直接伸了兩指進去，突然被粗魯的進入即便只是手指也讓車學沇疼的出淚，然而身後的人卻毫不憐惜的用指甲刮過柔嫩的內壁。

「昨天才被用過?」面對鄭澤運惡意的提問車學沇不發一噢，只是咬緊牙關希望這屈辱快點過去，鄭澤運卻似乎對他的態度不怎麼滿意:「不回答嗎……」

「不等等!澤運不要…拜託真的不行!」感受到身後鄭澤運的動作車學沇慌張的求饒。鄭澤運貼在他身後扳開他的臀辦硬挺的下身就抵在他的後穴:「拜託，我用嘴幫你好不好...真的不行，不然、不然行程結束後怎樣都隨便你，現在真的不要，拜託…拜託澤運。」

「閉嘴。」

「不行，真的拜託…拜託、求求你，嗚!」車學沇幾乎是哭著求饒的，最後鄭澤運似是不想在聽下去的身手捂住他的嘴。

「我說了閉嘴。」

雖然是這樣，但車學沇感受到鄭澤運把抵在他穴口處的性器移開後明顯鬆了一口氣:「把腿夾緊。」

雖然沒有插入但鄭澤運卻把下身插入車學沇的大腿間，捏了一下他的腰側命令他把腿夾緊，車學沇只能乖乖照做以免鄭澤運做出其他事情。

「嗯…嗚嗯。」即使沒有直接插入，鄭澤運在撞擊時不時磨過他陰部的刺激也不能忽略，大腿內側被磨擦的發紅發熱他有些站不住腳漸漸的痠麻無力，但身後的人一手圈住自己的腰讓他被迫站直身體。

鄭澤運之後就沒有說話，只是重複著機械試的動作，在最後達到高潮時射在車學沇的腿間，低頭在他的肩膀上留下咬痕。

「啊…哈啊。」終於結束了一切鄭澤運放開車學沇，失去支撐的人一下子軟腳滑坐在地，頭靠著隔間的牆壁喘氣，鄭澤運看了一眼背對自己坐在地上的人轉身抽了幾張紙巾扔在車學沇頭上，自己也用了幾張清理自己後拉上褲子的拉鍊。

整理好自己看車學沇還跪坐在地上一動也不動，腿間還沾著自己剛才射出的精液緩緩的順著車學沇蜜色的大腿滴在地上，畫面充滿著情色的味道，鄭澤運抬手看了看錶面的時間說道:「沒多少時間了。」

見車學沇還是像個失了魂的死人一樣，剛才的紙巾已經落到地上，鄭澤運瞇起眼用腳踢了下坐在地上的人，閩了閩唇鄭澤運抽了幾張紙巾打算要蹲下，車學沇此時就恍恍惚惚的抬起頭看向他:「啊……對、對了還要錄影。」

車學沇辦自言自語的說著扶著牆站起身，低頭看自己一身狼狽，笑笑的對鄭澤運說道:「澤運…你先出去吧，我整理一下。」

手舉在半空中鄭澤運冷冷的看了他一眼，最後把手中的紙巾又一把扔到對方臉上頭也不回的拉開門走了出去。

※

腦中宛如響起貝多芬的五號交響曲命運，韓相爀踉嗆了一下扶住牆壁抬頭看向廁所裡面。

怎麼辦他是不是應該要去救他們隊長?可是如果自己猜錯了又該怎麼解釋，最可怕的是如果是真的那……他該怎麼面對這個事實?

就在韓相爀猶豫不決時，他撞上剛從廁所出來的鄭澤運，對方嘴角似乎帶著若有似無的微笑看到他似乎有點意外:「爀兒…來上廁所?」

「……哥呢?」韓相爀站直身體反問道來人，卻不知道自己臉上的表情在對方看來有多陰沉。

「嗯……是啊，就上廁所。」鄭澤運說著眼神往旁邊飄了下，再韓相爀看來完全就是心虛的表現，他忍不住握緊拳頭想質問對方到底在裡面做了些甚麼?為什麼N哥會發出那種聲音啊!

「和N哥?」於是韓相爀試探性的問道鄭澤運想看看對方的反應。

「嗯。」或許是歸功於鄭澤運平時的面癱臉這一下還沒讓韓相爀看出不對勁。

「那N哥呢?」面對鄭澤運的反應，韓相爀有些不悅的說著瞇著眼向前走了一步，慢慢走到那他曾經看到怕的想躲開的哥面前，自己也長得比這哥還大隻了如果真要打起來自己也不見得完全沒有勝算吧。

「N他……還沒出來，可能肚子痛。」鄭澤運卻是有些心虛的表情避開韓相爀的視線，再他還想追問時鄭澤運卻轉移話題說道:「爀兒不是要上廁所，快去吧。」

「沒有。」韓相爀幾乎是一秒否決，還想追問但又怕自己的舉動太過詭異只好搖搖頭往外頭走去，腦中思考著等鄭澤運回去他就要去廁所裡看看車學沇是否真的遇到困難，韓相爀走到廁所外的走廊靠著牆等著。

卻好死不死，鄭澤運跟著他走了出來而且還跟他一起站在牆邊……

到底是想怎樣!難道是怕我發現你對N哥做了些甚麼見不得光的事實嗎!韓相爀在內心怒吼著瞪著地板，心中抱怨著這哥到底什麼時後要走時鄭澤運又開口小聲的問了他一句。

「……不回去嗎?」

「哥要回去先回去吧，我等學沇哥。」他瞥了鄭澤運一眼，你快回去吧快!快點滾開我才能去看看有沒有出事啊!

結果問完話的鄭澤運還是沒有半點要走的意思，韓相爀心裡那一個急全化做臉上猙獰的表情死瞪著地板，連他本人都沒有注意到他快把地板給瞪穿了。

過了一陣子車學沇還是沒出來，韓相爀腦內的模擬小劇場已經上演了第三個版本了，鄭澤運在一旁不時頭瞄自己的模樣也很奇怪，一直不出來的車學沇也很奇怪，想著想著韓相爀覺得自己就快要爆發，只要再給他一點點契機就會成為壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，沒想到此時鄭澤運卻打破了沉默。

「我…我去看看學沇怎麼那麼久。」低咕了一聲，韓相爀就看鄭澤運離開牆邊準備往廁所走去，瞬間韓相爀發覺自己身體違背了意志先行行動，他不顧後果的一把抓住鄭澤運的手腕狠狠捉住扯了回來，力道大到鄭澤運踉蹌了一下，問道: 「哥去幹嘛?」

「學沇有點久我去看看……啊啊!很痛。」鄭澤運話說道一半，韓相爀腦中想的卻是，為什麼學沇哥會這麼久沒出來?!難道不是你害的嗎?還有你又想回去做什麼啊!

於是他下意識的握緊了手，卻不料自己日益增長的力氣已經不是小火龍而是噴火龍了，鄭澤運的哀嚎聲讓他瞬間回歸現實嚇的放開對方的手。

他看著鄭澤運揉揉剛才被他抓過的手腕，韓相爀一時不知道該如何是好有點結結巴巴的: 「啊…….那個。」

不過最後也沒想到該如何解釋，韓相爀沉默下去，另一邊手腕稍微緩和後鄭澤運抬起頭眼神有一絲怒意，另外還有的是疑惑，他和鄭澤運就著麼相互瞪著眼誰也沒先開口，直到車學沇熟悉的溫柔聲音傳來。

「你們怎麼啦?爀兒也來上廁所?」

※


End file.
